Discussion
Discussion covers anything that needs to be talked about in a campaign. Silver Moon Job Postings * Okay guys, just make a post like I have here. You've appointed Miri as leader, but the formality of Spy Master, Military Commander, and various other roles is still up in the air the last I checked. ~Pete ** Wait I remember Wynne was made second in command and would remain in Falcon's Point to handle day to day operations. I think Hal was made Admiral of the Fleet (sky fleet that is), and Gavroche was name man-slut? ~Pete ** The position of Spymaster is a toss-up between Gregarious, leader of the Shadowlords, and Tyrion Stark. I'm going to recommend Tyrion, though, and here's why: Frist, Gregarious has his hands full being the Chancellor of Haven. Second, Tyrion has some very interesting history - he was a Spy for Driscoll Cuchulain when he was a Gemlord, and Driscoll tried to recruit him into Silver Moon early in its existence. That's a hell of an endorsement. Tyrion has no real obligations outside of his position in Silver Moon, and because of these reasons I think he'd be the best choice for Spymaster. ~John ** Rather than a Military Commander I believe we're going to go with a Military Council made up of a handful of people. This is because any single person would either be untrustworthy with that much power (William Greyholt) or already have a lot of responsibility (Halikar, Lars). A Council would let us mitigate these issues by spreading responsibility out. So, who do we want on the Council? I nominate William Greyholt, Halikar, and Lars Garbonde. What I'd like to do is add one more person to the Council, and then have Miri as a fifth to break ties, sort of a ceremonial position that lets her oversee major military decisions. I don't want to leave something like that entirely to NPCs. I'm thinking perhaps Gregarious as a fourth, since he's leader of a major arm of our military, the Shadowlords. My only concern is that this gives Haven two representatives on the Council, and they might collude. I'm probably overanalyzing how much these NPCs want to control Silver Moon... but one of them is leader of the Shadowlords, so I wouldn't put it past him. ~John ** I agree that a Military Council is the way to go. I was brainstorming the possible positions that we should fill. Here are the ones I came up with and some of my picks for candidates: *** Military Council: Salaris Veihd, William Greyholt, Halikar, Lars Garbonde, and Miri. Salaris, William, and Lars all bring the strategic military sense that we'll need to make strong decisions. Moving Salaris here is a key move, both to ameliorate any sense of being usurped by Miri and to prod William into keeping a wider strategic perspective. Having William and Lars in leadership roles will ensure they feel validated in staying with Silver Moon and ensure their loyalty. Hal will hate being in meetings, but will be able to point out, "Your plan is shit. Here's why." Salaris, William, and Lars will make most of the military recommendations, but both Hal and Miri have the cunning to check over these plans and preempt the Council from making disastrous decisions. *** Spymaster: 'Tyrion Stark is a very strong candidate on the virtue of his extensive espionage background, unwavering loyalty to Silver Moon, and freedom from any other responsibility. Gavroche Greyholt would be an even more skilled Spymaster, but Spymaster is an uncomprompisingly time-devouring position and Gavroche has more important responsibilities to Silver Moon... like wooing ladies and stabbing folks! The time issue alone makes me think that Spymaster is better suited to an NPC who can feed us bits of information. Anastriana Lorhalien could make a valuable aide to the Spymaster on the virtues of her diverse knowledge of multiple fields and ability to detect deception. ' ' *** '''Research & Development: 'Gilroy Torran and Shamira Armitage are natural choices based on their backgrounds in Arcana, artifice and wizardry. Immeril likely possesses the greatest mind in the Rebellion and thus would work really well here in his downtime if he would like. *** 'Propaganda: 'Darius Kurn. For rebellion to catch fire across this continent, Silver Moon needs to make itself known as a voice of liberty. Let's start broadcasting messages exposing the evils of the two countries and crying out for citizens to organize for their freedom. With his background in politics and boundless talent for coercion, Darius is uniquely well-suited to this position. It's also the sort of position that doesn't necessarily require full-time investment, so Darius can do it during downtime. *** '''Other Positions: Quartermaster (assigning supplies and arms), Recruitment (mass recruitment, headhunting for key personnel), Internal Security (double-checking Silver Moon for infiltrators and sending them to Hungrig for devouring), Insurgency (destroying enemy morale and cultivating Silver Moon cells abroad). First, though... how about the other party members? What would you guys like for your characters to do during downtime? ~Nick ** Don't forget to really look at the Silver Moon page and look how people can be used. I will say that Shamira might be better served as the instructor at the mage school when its done being built, plus as I seem to keep having to remind you guys she can create legal mage licenses as that was/is her job. ~ Peter ** I totally forgot about Salaris. Yes, when she's resurrected she should absolutely be a member of the Council, and for that matter she'd probably be the ideal Second-in-Command. I love Wynne, don't get me wrong, but Salaris is not only the superior choice, she just plain deserves the position. Shamira is the obvious and best choice for head of any kind of Mage's School we establish. While I think Tyrion really is hands-down the best choice for Spymaster, both Anastriana and Wynne would serve admirably as his lieutenants. I think that Internal Security and Insurgency would fall under the Spymaster's purview. Recruitment and Propaganda would be closely tied together as well. Quartermaster, though... Shingen? He's, like, the Chief Merchant of Silver Moon at this point. ~John ** I also feel like a war council is the way to go. *** 'War Coucil: '''William Greyholt, Lars Garbonde, Halikar, Miri and the Spymaster. I believe that the Spymaster would be a valuable asset to the council as their dealings and spying would be a great asset to the council. Lars and Hal would represent the forces of Haven and Falcon's Point respectively, William would represent House Greyholt and lend his considerable tactical experience and Miri would preside/tiebreak. During Miri's absences with the party, Wynne could proxy her seat on the council *** '''Spymaster: '''While Gavroche would make an excellent spymaster, the rogue feels he is currently more useful with a blade and will remain the party's assassin/master of disguise/general mayhem causer. Tyrion seems like the next logical choice. Also, at the moment, Gavroche is loathe to deepen his ties with Silvermoon as Miri's rather vocal distrust of William (in light of the many great deeds and grevious sacrifice given by House Greyholt) has Gavroche on edge... *** '''Research & Development: '''Gilroy and Shamira all the way. *** '''Propaganda: '''Rebellions need rebels. And what better way to sow the seeds of dissent than passionate speeches made to downtrodden people during times of strife? Darius is the obvious choice for bolstering the Silvermoon Reputation. Gavroche will also lend his penchant for pontification where necessary. ** I feel like insurgency can be handled by both the spymaster and the party as both will be a large. Also, Gavroche is great at slitting throats of guards in the night which seems to have a damper on enemy morale. ~Eric * Okay so it seems like everyone like William, Lars, Miri and Hal for the council, with the fifth member being up in the air, but since Salaris is still dead at the moment you could stick with the spymaster until she comes back and then roll from there. I've got Shamira as your Arcane Instructor but she could also be a researcher, the big thing is she lacks the hands-on ability that Gilroy has. The Spymaster seems to mostly be a debate between Tyrion and Gavroche. Darius seems to be the del facto guy for propaganda/recruitment. Main people around without jobs thus are Malthus, Immeril and Robert, since Arcon's off in Marquis still and the Kurn children are being mentored by Hal. ~ Peter The Silver Moon Rebellion: What Next? * Seriously, figure out where you want to go next. Most obvious are Baridos, since you have the 'true Baron' in your mist, one of the possible places Darius's wife was taken, and Marquis since Estria's in deep shit and the mighty Arcon can only do so much. ~ Pete * I think this is it, folks. It's finally time to take our first peek into the Den of Iniquity known as... ''Marquis. Now, there's no way we'd ever be able to send a military force there and accomplish anything - we'll save that for later. What we need to do right now is sneak in, possibly using our contacts (Or Tyrion's...) to infiltrate the city. Thank the Gods - Especially Hungrig - that we've got that group stealth ritual now! I think we should head to Marquis because, firstly, it's been too long since we've seen Arcon and Estria, and secondly, Darius' wife may very well be there, and worst case we can eliminate it as a possible location for the Medusae. I'm also hoping that we may be able to intercept the Sapphire of Garnicia, Wralize (that Elven Bastard) and/or Zalerech, and generally cause some havoc before we rescue Estria and GTFO. Thoughts? ~John * Swooping in to save Estria and snatch the Sapphire of Garnicia is a heroic and damn cool prospect! However, the write-up on Marquis implies it might be the ''most difficult-to-infiltrate city on the entire continent. Fire Heralds actively patrol the city and kill unregistered mages on sight, which will make life difficult for magically active and unregistered folks like our party. If we can sneak up to Estria and/or the Sapphire, there's the possibility that it's guarded by not only both Gem Lords, but the Grand Marshall himself. They'll be on their guard after the Diamond Blademaster's assassination... and I'm paranoid that they're using Estria as bait, hoping to lure Silver Moon into a fight where the Republic's warriors are grouped and at their strongest. All told, I think that there are too many potential pitfalls we could fall into in Marquis if we move at our current strength. Besides, I've a dastardly idea. What if we let them brainwash Estria.... then raid a White Oracle library and find out how to reverse the brainwashing? Bam, we've got another Gem Lord on our side... and a very powerful method of gaining a lot of recruits from the White Oracles! If we wanted to go to Baridos instead of Marquis, we know that an Imperial reserve army is stationed there, slavery is a divisive issue, and we have an exiled Baron to rally the populace around. If we inflame an uprising in Baridos, that uprising could pin the Imperial reserve army in place and keep them from marching. If we make the revolt bad enough, we have a good chance of winning over a lot of Silver Moon recruits from the Baridos populace or disenfranchiesd Imperial reservists. There's an argument for Baridos; what's everyone's thoughts? ~Nick * I think the worry of having unregistered mages isn't a big problem, since we've got Shamira to create 100% legitimate registrations for us. However, you raise a ''really good point about this maybe being a big ol' trap. I wouldn't put it past them to use Estria as bait to lure us into the heart of their power. And even if that's not what they're doing, I do really like the idea of letting them brainwash Estria, make her the new Sapphire Knight, and then turn her to our side once again. What an amazing double-agent she'd make! And hey, Baridos is a great target too, not to mention our first real foray into an Imperial city! We've got half the groundwork to light the city on fire already laying before us! ~John * My vote would be for Baridos as well. I agree completely with Nick that Marquis feels like a trap. I feel like we can do the most in Baridos and potentially instate another friendly political power through the Baron. ~Eric * So I'm going to start planning for Baridos unless you guys want to change your mind on me. ~ Peter Category:Portals